The Generation Before
by Polished Swirls
Summary: This is about TPC mother's generation. Instead of the PC kids, I'm having TPC moms. Hope you guys like it. Kendra is Alpha, Natasha is Beta, Merri-Lee is Gamma, and Omega is Martha.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just going to be a side project so please do not expect updates every week or so. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Kendra Smith_- This ice queen that is positive she will rule WCD with her trusty clique, The Quartet. She knows she needs to win everyone's hearts by being nice and of course, getting rid of the Sony Wonders. Now all she needs is Jay Lyons and she's set.

_Nadia Sanchez-_ This exotic beta is ready to steal William Block's heart. Natasha loves shopping and hanging out with Kendra but there's something off about her best friend lately...She'd love to stay and gossip but she has a dance practice she just cannot miss.

_Merri-Lee Allen_- Merri-Lee loves the camera and the camera loves her. She is a born actress and has rocked every role that has come her way. Merri-Lee's real name used to be Sherri Lee but she changed it. Something's about to make her life worse than a bad name though...

_Marsha Minzer-_ She is the all-american omega of The Quartet. Martha is a part-time model that is rich and pretty but almost never believes it . She does whatever Kendra says because she needs the popularity. After all, she used to be the biggest LBR ever!

* * *

Kendra awoke to the sound of Rumor Has It by Adele blasting from her iPhone1. Her first coherent thought was OMG! It was her first day of Westchester Country Day. She could NAWT fail in stealing the Special A spot. Kendra walked over to her huge walk-in, rotatable closet. All outfits were carefully labeled and put on one mannequin. The entire shelf was controlled by a remote to spin in a circle and she could pick out any outfit she wanted. The same went for shoes and everything else.

She grabbed a deep v-neck soft gold sweater and dark, dark blue skinny jeans. She chose a tight long-sleeved shirt to wear underneath. She picked her signature black studded high-heeled boots for fall and charged into her bathroom. She took a 5 minute shower and dried and curled her hair in record time. Kendra pulled on her outfit in 2 minutes and grabbed her phone.

The time told her she had just enough time for breakfast. She skipped downstairs and grabbed a Nutella croissant and a glass of skim milk. She scarfed it down and ran outside to her Royce Rolls driver, Jack Hernderson was already waiting.

"Natasha's, then Merri-Lee and then Starbuck's and then school." she ordered.

"Yes Miss Kendra but what about Marsha?"

"She's on prohibition by her mom. Gawd, it's ah-nnoying."

"Indeed."

With that, he started the car. It took 5 minutes to reach the Sanchez Mansion. Nadia skipped towards the waiting car. She slid into the seat besides Kendra and asked,

"So, is M still on prohibition?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

They gossiped about the things that had happened during the summer and were startled to find Merri-Lee opening the door. Merri-Lee smirked,

"Miss me?"

Kendra recovered from the shock quickly. She embraced her red velvet haired friend and squealed,

"OMG! You look gruh-ate! Aruba does wonders, doesn't it!"

"Yup! And guess what? My mom booked an amazing vacay for us. For winter vacation mom said your parent's just need to sign some forms and blah blah blah."

"Perf. But Marsha's mom..."

"No worries, I'm sure my mom can do something."

They all crackled up, Merri-Lee always said that her mom would do things. It was a private joke for them. Jack informed them that they arrived at Starbucks. Kendra stepped out and her clique got into formation. Kendra in the lead, with Nadia by her left side and Merri-Lee on her right. Marsha would normally be right behind Natasha.

"One latte with skim milk-"

"One decaf with whipped cream-"

" And one coffee choco swirl."

The girl behind the counter quickly made their drinks. They all turned and walked perfectly in sync back to the Royce Rolls Phantom. Kendra drank her Coffee Choco Swirl as fast as she could and began to talk,

"Okay guys, we have to do ratings. Finish your drinks quickly. I'll go first.''

"I'm wearing a Chanel soft shimmering gold cashmere sweater with an off-the-shoulder top. My purple undershirt is from DKNY and my True Religion jeans look hawt. My famed heeled ankle boots, worn only during fall, are black suede with studs around the top. My hair is curled into elegant waves and in a low, side pony tail. My make-up is light and flawless. Whatddaya think girlies?"

"Hmmm...9.7'' mused Natasha

"It's a def. 9.5." answered Merri-Lee

"Why?!"

"Well, I think you look like a normal person, not an Alpha. Your outfit could be jazzed up."

"I have the perfect solution then."

Kendra opened her huge hobo bag and rummaged though it. She pulled out an assortment of chunky silver necklaces and slipped them over her head.

Merri-Lee declared her to be a solid 10 now and stepped to the middle of the car to rate herself.

"I'm wearing a Marc Jacobs butterfly print ivory satin dress. I dressed it up with a yellow hand-bag and nude pumps. My signature golden locket adorns my neck and a somewhat matching bracelet. My hair is pin straight and I have a amazing tan to go with my outfit. Rating?"

Kendra replied with a 9.4 and Natasha gave her a 9.1.

Nadia went last,

"I'm wearing silk leggings with a over-sized silk blouse. A tote bag from Prada and silk flats from Ella Moss fit me well. My hair is in a high pony-tail and I have my signature feather extension in my hair. My make-up is light and I'm wearing random chunky silver pieces of jewelry. So?"

Kendra studied her for a moment before giving her a 9.7 and Merri-Lee gave her a 9.5.

They arrived at the school just in time to see Marsha's mom drop her off on a bright green Porsche. She ran towards the Quartet.

"Eh-Ma-Gads! Merri-Lee, you look amazing. So sorry for getting grounded Kendra..."

"It's fine." Kendra said in a frosty voice. Martha glanced at the other girls confused to why Kendra was acting like this. The girls stared back at her with the same degree of frostiness.

"Ummm...guys? Why are you so ma-"

"_Get into formation." _hissed Kendra. "The Glitter Girls are coming our way." Marsha scurried to her spot behind Nadia. She eyed the older clique. They were famous for changing their name every semester. Kendra was using their old name. No one, not even Kendra knew what their next name would be.

Their alpha was Julia Hankers. She had plastic surgery so many times, random body parts looked like they were taken from Barbie, enlarged and stuck onto her. The beta was Stephani Stevens but Stephani's name was actually spelled Stephanie. She was a gossip lover. She could spread gossip around the school faster than a cheetah. Their gamma was Alisa Woodmen. She has long golden hair that everyone would think is fake but it isn't. Their omega was Lina Korgo. She has these amazing blueish, greenish brownish eyes. It might seem weird but they were real. Lina was the only decent one though.

The GG's headed over to the "Special A" spot. It was right under a huge oak tree. Snagging a spot there led to popularity, assuming the Alphas of the school didn't kill you first.

"Excuse me, but I think the Quitters are at MY spot!"

The Quartet just looked at them and resumed talking and drinking their stuff from Starbucks. The Glitter Girl's alpha reached over smacked the coffee cup in Kendra's hand. The lukewarm liquid splashed all over Kendra's outfit. Kendra sighed,

"Seriously?"

"OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**_Hope you like this story. I'm just doing this cause I wanted to get the idea out my head. I will be updating but not as much as my 2 main stories. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is just going to be a side project so please do not expect updates every week or so. Enjoy! Also I realized a lot of stuff was wayyyy too modern for a story like this so with the help of many reviewers, it has been changed!_

* * *

_**Kendra Smith- She can nawt believe her new cashmere sweater got ruined. Boy is she thirsty for revenge...**  
_

_**Nadia Sanchez- She's getting ready to start a rumor... Maybe something like Julia has a secret crush on...Max Maxwell. **_

_**Merri-Lee Allen- Merri wishes she could sock Julia in the face but she was born for the camera, nawt karate. **_

_**Martha Minzer- She's wondering if she did problem #3a for math homework correctly...**_

* * *

Kendra stared in shock at the older "alpha" who was laughing in the most obnoxious way possible. Kendra slowly took off her golden sweater to reveal a perfectly fine purple undershirt.

She smirked,

"Awww, looks like the little babies failed at making me upset. Are the gonna cwryy?"

Julia's face was so red, it was turning purple. Nadia decided to add to the humiliation of one Julia Hankers. She took out her orange-y way too old never thrown out foundation and poured it on Julia's face.

"This is why we wear important make up like foundation instead of lipstick, little pee on."

Julia spun on her heel and strut away with what little confidence she had. Her clique followed rather put out that their so-called unbeatable alpha had been...beaten. They attempted to comfort her but that was a little hard since she breathed out murderous threats every minute.

Finally Stephani, got Julia mad the most,

"Juli, don't be mad. Just because they won one battle, it-"

"How dare you say something like that! They didn't lose because the battle isn't over yet. Not even close!"

Stephani shrunk away really red faced. She nervously played with the hem of her bubble skirt. It was neon pink and everything else she wore was black. Her best friend still hadn't told them their new name and the first bell was going to ring in 2 minutes, but Stephani didn't dare to ask.

Luckily, the job was done by Alisa Woodmen.

"Geez Julia, 1st period starts in 2 minutes and you haven't told us the new name yet! We need it! Gosh..."

"OMG I almost forgot! It's the Sony Wonders. I chose it because Tech Times says Sony is the best techie company to use these days so why not?"

Julia was met with squeals of OMGs and that's slick! She smirked as the bell rang. It was time to show the school they still were amazing."

They walked out of the bathrom and into the crowded hallway. The crowd parted for them and they stared at the 7th grade clique. They all had perfect pouts adorning their faces.

"oh ma gads! is that the limited edition Gucci corset Julia is wearing?"

"Wow...that's the pink bubble skirt I've been lusting over..."

"they're like so cool that they're allowed to wear stuff from Seventeen!? I mean I saw that very same zebra print blouse in Seventeen!"

"That's not all, they have stuff from Vogue!"

"Those red matte lips are to die for!"

The Sony Wonders bathed in the attention. They reached their lockers. They opened it like the wave, one after another, which was met by more gasps. Suddenly they weren't surrounded anymore. The Quartet had arrived, they too were met with praises and gasps. The SW's pouts turned to sneers.

One thing was clear, WWIII had begun.

All through the classes, they sent each others death messages. Mr. Jonas was the only one of the 4 teachers they had that morning to finally realized something was wrong and just told them to "Keep the drama with your mama."

The class giggled and the bell rang. Everyone rushed for the lunchroom and freedom! The Quartet who opted for low heeled items, got to the middle table first. Table 1 stood in all it's golden glory and it smelled like perfume of Alphas past. **(A.N. - Yes I know that sounded weird but how else was I supposed to show how important it was?! ;P)** The Sony Wonders caught up and sat down at the other side of the table.

Kendra looked though her bag and pulled out a tube of lip-gloss. She "accidentally" squirted it all over that somewhat cute zebra print blouse Julia was wearing. Julia seethed and grabbed a handful of beans on her cafeteria tray and threw it at Kendra. Soon, it became a full out food fight. Even the LBRs joined it, each helping their favorite clique.

They weren't caught by the teachers but they were caught when the entire school went to their classes with le cafeteriana foode splattered clothing. Only a couple of A-Listers were smart enough to get out or change. But sadly, The Sony Wonders and The Quartet had new stains adorning their previously cute outfits.

After school, The Quartet marched to their rides and dispersed. Kendra went with Jack, Natasha went with her older brother, Liam Sanchez, Marsha had to go with her mom, Merri-Lee was dragged off by one of her mom's bodyguards for a random reason.

But Natasha was secretly going to meet someone. Yes, she had lied to her Alpha about her brother. She waited till the students were gone and made her way to the secret room under the bleachers. No one knew about it except for Kendra, herself and the St. John boys. Kendra actually paid huge bucks to get the room built over the summer, without anybody knowing.

The girls were going to use it for everything. It had been built when they were in elementary school, and now, it was ready for their use in Junior High School. Merri-Lee and Marsha didn't know about it yet because Kendra didn't want to tell them yet.

A figure awaited her there, he turned and spoke in his sexy deep voice,

"Hello Natasha. I really missed you babe."

"Darlin, I missed ya too, William.''

* * *

**_A million points to the person to guess who that dude is! :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

_This is just going to be a side project so please do not expect updates every week or so. Enjoy! Also I realized a lot of stuff was wayyyy too modern for a story like this so with the help of many reviewers, it has been changed!_

* * *

_**Kendra Smith- Kendra is so ready for that wannabe alpha to go down! Between getting her crush, Jay Lyons, and planning, Kendra has got a lot on her plate. It also seems that the once unbreakable Quartet...is breaking up!**  
_

_**Nadia Sanchez- Nadia is totally in love with William Block. Not only was he cah-ute with his brown hair and gren eyes, he had an amazing prsonality. But Mr. School Play Boy, Len Rivers pays a bit of attention to her, will her romance with THE William Block be O-V-E-R?  
**_

_**Merri-Lee Allen- Merri-Lee couldn't care less if Julia decided to blow up the school. She has an important audition to ace. Getting this part mean she would become a permanent fixture on the A-List! But with all the work, is she failing the clique?  
**_

_**Martha Minzer- Martha's mom is being more strict on her than usual, so the pressures on. Kendra needs her to form a plan but her mind is still stuck on that A- on her latest math quiz. Is the genius of the Quartet losing her touch?  
**_

* * *

**_PART ONE_**

A brown haired, green eyed boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Nadia."

Nadia walked up to him seductively. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Soon the two teens were full out making out. They stopped soon enough and began to talk.

"So, Willy, do you like me a lot?"

"I do, you know that!"

"Would you still like me even if Ian Rivera started to like me?"

William gave her a long hard look,

"You're kidding right? If he does like you, I'm going to beat the brains out of his head!"

"Don't do that. It's good for my image if I have a lot of by chasing after me."

"Are you serious?!"

"William!, don't talk to me like that!" with that Nadia began to pretend sob knowing William would give in.

William stood up,

"You know what? Its late and it's been a long day. Good bye and good day Nadia Sanchez."

Nadia looked at her phone,

"OH FUDGE! It's almost 4:30! I have a super important dance class to get too. How am I supposed to get there now?!"

William instantly became sympathetic.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll give you a ride."

They both headed outside to William's waiting moped. He got on and handed a helmet to the Spanish beauty.

Unknowing to them, Julia Hankers had been watching them. She walked away texting furiously.


End file.
